rentfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Love
Video: thumb|300px|right Mimi: It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car? Roger: It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe It's true you're with this yuppie scum? Benny: You said you'd never speak to him again Mimi: Not now Maureen: Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all? Roger: Yeah! Joanne: Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's... Maureen: Who said I was talking to you? Joanne: We used to have this fight each night Mark: Calm down Joanne: She'd never admit I existed Mark: Everyone please Mimi: He was the same way He was always "run away, hit the road, don't commit" You're full of shit Joanne: She's in denial Mimi: He's in denial Joanne: Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile Mark: Come on Mimi: I gave a mile Roger: Gave a mile to who? Mark & Benny: Come on, guys, chill! Mimi & Joanne: I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had Someone to live for- Unafraid to say i love you Roger: All your words are nice, Mimi But love's not a three way street You'll never share real love Until you love yourself I should know Collins: You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake... I cant believe he's gone I cant believe you're going I can't believe this family must die Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree All: I can't believe this is good bye Mark: I hear there are great restaurants out west Roger: Some of the best, how could she? Mark: How could you let her go? Roger: You just don't know...how could we lose Angel? Mark: Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death wont be in vain Roger: His death is in vain Mark: Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi- Roger: Mimi's got her baggage too Mark: So do you Roger: Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do Mark: A friend Roger: But who Mark are you? "Mark has got his work" they say "Mark lives for his work" and "Mark's in love with his work" Mark hides in his work Mark: From what? Roger: From facing your failure, facing your loneliness facing the fact you live a lie Yes, you live a lie tell you why You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive You pretend to create and observe When you really detatch from feeling alive Mark: Perhaps because I'm the one of us to survive Roger: Poor baby Mark: Mimi still loves you Are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak? Roger: Mimi did look pale Mark: Mimi's gotten thin Mimi's running out of time And you're running out the door-- Roger: No more! I've gotta go Mark: Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town? Roger: For someone who longs for a community of his own, Who's with his camera, alone? I'll call, I hate the fall You heard? Mimi: Every word You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees You don't want to watch me die I just came to say Goodbye love goodbye love Came to say goodbye love, goodbye Just came to say Roger: Glory Mimi: Goodbye love Roger: One blaze of Mimi: Goodbye love Roger: Glory Mimi: Goodbye love goodbye Roger: I have to find Mimi: Please don't touch me understand I'm scared i need to go away Mark: I know a place, a clinic Benny: A rehab? Mimi: Maybe, could you? Benny: I'll pay Mimi: Goodbye love Goodbye love Came to say goodbye love goodbye Just came to say goodbye love Goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love Hello disease Category:Songs Category:Act I Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Movie Songs